


It's Your Love

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dancing, First Time, Kissing, Laughter, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Prom, Teen Angst, link age: 17 years 11 months, rhett age: 18, rhink, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior Prom, a rite of passage, one every teenage boy both dreaded and dreamed of. But when the object of your affection is someone that you are sure you can never have, never love, it might be the last place you want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinkneal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkneal/gifts).



> This is the last of my 200 Follower Giveaway Gifts. It was intended to be a 1000 word ficlet and it kind of exploded on me. Congratulations @Chiasquatch on Tumblr! I hope you like this beast of a ficlet.
> 
> What? Don't look at me like that... I possess little in the way of self control when it comes to Rhink. I admit that it got a little out of hand, but I hope the end result will be worth it.
> 
> _Special Note: On April 19th, 1996... Link was 17 years, 10 months, and 19 days old... so I flagged this as underage._  
> 

Rhett leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom, looking down at his tuxedo. He reached for one of the tails of his jacket, toying with it, folding it between his fingers before his gaze shifted back to Link.

Link was standing in front of the mirrored closet door, fiddling with his bow tie. He’d made several attempts to fasten it and was growing frustrated. “Gosh, Rhett,” he said, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. “Do I have to wear this freakin’ thing?” He ripped it from his neck. 

Rhett pushed himself from the frame. _No patience._ He chuckled at Link’s reddening cheeks.

Link’s long hair hung in his face. He blew the errant strands away and continued fussing with the silk fabric in his hands.

“Here,” Rhett said, as he approached his struggling friend. “My dad taught me.” Rhett grabbed Link’s shoulder and turned his lean body to face his own.

Link looked up at him, apparently annoyed, before a smile crept across his features. His blue eyes were shining in the late afternoon sun slanting in through the open window. It reflected off the small golden basketball trophies and framed photos on the shelf over Rhett’s desk, glimmering treasures of a childhood gone by.

 _Gosh…_ Rhett shook his head, clearing the thoughts he fought off each time his eyes met Link’s, especially when they were mere inches apart. He was sure Link would be able to hear his thudding heart. Rhett swallowed as he took the silken strand into his hand and wrapped it around the upturned collar of Link’s shirt.

“Thanks,” Link said quietly, tipping his head down and watching Rhett’s hands work the material.

Rhett chewed his lower lip in concentration as he completed the final knot and straightened the finished bow. He pulled the collar down around it and dragged his palms over the lapels, smoothing the fabric and feeling Link’s protruding collar bones beneath. _You look great._

“What’s the matter, Rhett?” Link tipped his head, his eyebrow cocked in question. “Thinking about Stephanie?”

Rhett pulled in his smile, concerned he wasn’t masking his feelings. He sighed. _Of course he thinks that._ He stepped back and looked Link up and down. “Yeah, I’m thrilled to be taking her.” He rolled his eyes.

Link reached for his chin, rubbing at his dark goatee. “Look, Man. I know she wanted to go with Brooks, but who knows.” He nudged Rhett in the shoulder with his fist. “Maybe you can win her over with your charm and good looks,” he laughed.

Rhett blushed as he rubbed at the place where Link had touched him. “Oh, shut up!” he chuckled. “You’re such an ass.” _And I love you for it._

Link continued giggling as he stepped by Rhett, heading for the door. He looked back over his shoulder. “Let’s go pick up the ladies,” he said. He dragged out the last word with a sultry tone and waggled his brows suggestively before turning around and walking into the hallway and heading down the stairs.

Rhett winced as he stared at Link’s retreating back. Link was taking his girlfriend Missy to the prom. The two had been getting closer and closer over the last few months and each lingering touch between them drove Rhett crazy with jealousy.

It was easier when he was dating someone, easier to ignore his feelings, easier to shut off his thoughts. But it was getting harder and harder to watch Link happy with someone that wasn’t him. _Just stop thinking about it._ Rhett willed his mind to leave him be. He wanted to enjoy this night, not be plagued by dreams that would never come to fruition. Link would never be his, at least, not in the way the depths of his heart longed for.

Rhett drifted into memories of the soft and tender moments they had shared as kids. Sleeping together in the bed that he stood next to, Link nuzzled into his side. It had never been anything more than friendship then, but Rhett knew now that the drumming of his heart and the excitement in his chest were indicators of feelings he didn’t understand at the time. Love, true and deep.

”You comin’?” Link’s voice carried up the staircase.

Rhett looked himself over in the mirror, tugging at his lapels. “I’ll be right down!” he called back, taking a final look at himself in the mirror. He ran his hand over the top of his head. “You can do this,” he muttered to himself. He turned and ran his fingers over the comforter of his bed as he headed for the door. _You can do this._

Rhett made his way down the stairs to find his mother thumbing at Link’s lapels, brushing his hair from his face and smiling at him.

“You look very handsome, dear,” she said, pinching Link’s cheek.

 _He does._ Rhett gripped the stair rail as he watched their loving interaction.

Link flushed pink and his gaze fell to the floor. “Thanks, Mama Di,” he said, looking back up at her, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze.

She smiled and stepped back, looking up at Rhett. “There’s my boy!” Her smile was wide and gleeful.

Rhett walked down the remaining stairs and stood next to Link. “Yeah, yeah, Mom,” he sighed. She always fawned over him, but whenever he wore a suit, it was almost an unbearable level of adoration.

She reached up, clasping her hands to his shoulders. “Let me take a look at you.” Her brows knitted as she reached for his chin, tipping it to the side. “You’ve got a little something…” she licked her thumb and rubbed it over his cheek.

”Ugh! Mom!” Rhett tried to pull away from her but she was surprisingly steadfast in her grip on him.

Link began to vibrate with laughter, nudging Rhett with his elbow.

“Not helping, Neal.” Rhett looked sideways at Link through narrowed eyelids as he finally freed himself from his mother’s vice-like grip.

“Sorry, it’s just…” Link pushed the corners of his mouth down, smoothing his expression, “You’re such a Mama’s Boy.” He broke out into full-blown laughter.

Rhett tensed, turning toward his chortling friend, “Why you!” He jabbed at Link’s ribs, pushing him toward the front door, tickling and prodding.

“Ahh!” Link reached for Rhett’s hands, clasping at his large wrists, “Rhett, stop!” His back slammed into the wooden surface and his eyes settled on Rhett’s. His mouth was agape, his sharp canines peeking out from under his lip.

Rhett’s heart leapt in his chest. Their bodies were pressed against each other, Link was breathing hard from their scuffle. _Can’t I just kiss you… just once?_

“Now, now, boys,” Rhett’s mother scolded, “Enough. You’ll have your suits all in a mess.” She patted Rhett’s shoulder.

Rhett tried to take a step back, but his body felt like it was glued to Link’s, immovable. People often said that the two of them were like magnets-- for trouble, and for each other. Never apart. He felt the pull now. He, the north, Link, the south, drawn together. _It’s always you._ He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Yeah,” Link said, shoving at Rhett’s shoulders, “Wouldn’t want anything to happen to those _tails_ ,” he teased, opening his mouth and flashing an exaggerated wink.

Rhett pursed his lips, sighing at Link’s obvious attempt to taunt him. “Look who’s talking, Mr. ‘I-should-have-kept-the-hair-on-the-side-of-my-stupid-head’,” Rhett said, gesturing at his own temples.

“Pfffft!” Link rolled his eyes before turning to open the door and step out onto the porch.

Rhett followed Link outside and a warm breeze washed over him. The sun was still peeking out from behind the trees, the cicadas had finally quieted after their day of singing.

Rhett’s father stepped out from the garage, wiping his hands with a cloth. “I just finished shining her up, boys,” he said, gesturing to the shining red convertible, “Now, don’t go driving like a bunch of hooligans!” He walked toward the porch, tossing Rhett the keys. “And Link isn’t allowed to drive.” He winked at his son.

Rhett’s mother came spilling out of the house, her eyes full of excitement as she scurried down the stairs holding a camera.

Rhett rolled his eyes, nudging Link and pointing at his mother.

Link chuckled. “You had to know that was coming,” he whispered to Rhett, shielding his mouth with his hand. 

She slapped Link’s hand away, shaking her head, “Oh stop it you two!” She grabbed Rhett’s shoulder and maneuvered him closer to Link. “I just want to get a few pictures before you head off.” She stepped back from them, next to her husband, and aimed the camera for a few shots.

“Jeeze! You boys could stand to look a little happier,” Rhett’s father teased. “Taking two pretty girls to the prom… liven up there!” He laughed and pushed his own mouth into a smile with his thumb and forefinger.

 _Girls… I would be happier if I was taking–_ Rhett blinked hard and subtly shook his head. He wouldn’t allow himself to finish the thought.

“Sorry, Mr. McLaughlin,” Link said before flashing his bright white teeth in a wide smile.

Rhett’s mother snapped a few more shots of the two before dropping her hands to her waist and staring up at the two of them, an apologetic look in her eye. “Alright, alright.” She gestured toward the garage. “Get going then!”

Rhett’s eyes gleamed at he approached the car. He was never usually allowed to drive it. It had taken a lot of work, on his mother’s part, to convince his father that he could be trusted to drive it, just this one time.

Link pulled the handle of the passenger side door and settled happily into the seat, drumming his fingers on the dash.

“Remember what I said, Rhett!” His father called after them. “No shenanigans in the Mustang!”

”Yeah, Dad!” Rhett said, throwing his hand over his head but not turning around, “I got it!” He joined Link in the front seat. He gripped the steering wheel firmly and turned to face Link.

“You ready for this, Brother?” Link asked, clapping his hand to Rhett’s thigh.

Rhett took in a sharp breath. His body responded as it always did when Link touched him. The hairs on his arms stood on end, sending a shiver through his entire body. His heart skipped before racing in his chest, hammering at the inside of his breastbone, a flop sweat began to bead on his forehead. But what he hated most was that he knew his cheeks were red, he knew they betrayed him. _Not now._ He turned away for a moment to collect himself.

Link moved his hand away, trailing his fingertips as he did so.

Rhett hated the feeling of the lost contact but was grateful to be free of the torture it brought him. He pulled his lower lip into his mouth, squinted his eyes, and sighed deeply.

“You okay, Rhett?” Link asked, laying the offending hand on Rhett’s sloping shoulder.

The touch was almost too much for Rhett to take, he’d only just escaped. _I’m not okay._ He pulled away. _I have to be._ He shook his head and turned to face his friend. “Yeah, I’m fine. I…” Rhett stammered. “I’m just excited,” he lied.

Link nodded in agreement. “Me too!” He ran his hands over his own thighs before gesturing to the road. “Onward! To the ladies!” Link laughed.

Rhett couldn’t help but laugh. Link had a way of distracting him from his unwanted and intrusive thoughts. “Okay, Link.”

As they were pulling out of the driveway, Rhett’s mother called from behind them, waving two plastic boxes in the air, the corsages. It would have been just like them to forget to bring those.

Rhett shook his head at his own absent mindedness as he took them from his mother’s hands.

She smiled at them. “I still can’t believe my boys are heading to their senior prom.” She reached up and ran her hands over Rhett’s hair.

Rhett passed the corsages to Link and smiled up at his mother. “I know, I know. We’re all grown up,” he teased. “But we may not actually get to Prom if we don’t get on the road.”

“Yes, yes,” she said, taking a step back. “Have a great time!” She waved as they pulled away.

The short drive to Missy’s house had been filled with jokes and reminiscing about the year that had just passed. Link teased Rhett about being single, Rhett insisted that Missy was only dating Link out of pity. The conversation was peppered with silly jokes and playful jabs.

Rhett pulled into the long gravel driveway and the wheels kicked up a bit of dust as he slowed to stop. He could see Missy and Stephanie standing in the yard. Their parents were surrounding them, taking photos and laughing with each other. Their arrival had yet to draw any attention.

“Would you look at those two!” Link said, rubbing his hands together.

Rhett looked at the two girls and smiled. They looked so excited. His eyes traveled over his date, Stephanie. She was wearing a slim white sequined dress. She looked beautiful, but Rhett couldn’t help but wonder why she had decided to wear her hair up, why both of them had. “What is with the hair-up thing?” Rhett asked, leaning in to Link’s ear, not wanting there to be a chance the girls might hear.

“I don’t know, dude,” Link shrugged, bumping Rhett’s chin with his shoulder. “Girls are weird.”

Rhett had opened his mouth to respond when a voice carried across the yard.

“The gentlemen callers have arrived,” Missy’s father said. His voice carried with it a slight derisive tone, one a father had every right to have on Prom night.

Rhett picked up on the subtle hint of a threat in his voice. “Ah, yes. I guess we have.” He reached into the back seat of the car and grabbed the corsages and he passed one to Link before taking long strides down the driveway toward the greeting party. Link took hurried steps in an attempt to keep stride with Rhett, who looked over at him and smiled . He loved when Link seemed to make a concerted effort to remain close to him.

The girls’ fathers approached them with hands outstretched.and the four shared what was easily one of the most awkward handshakes in the history of handshakes.

After Missy’s father finally released Link’s hand, he pulled it to his chest, cupping it with his other hand. Rhett could see that Link was trying to hide his discomfort. Missy’s father had obviously won the handshake. Rhett couldn’t help but laugh under his breath.

Link shot him a threatening and annoyed glare through narrowed eyelids. “Shut up,” he muttered under his breath, gently elbowing Rhett in the side.

Rhett towered over his date’s father but the man had a way of making him feel small. He stuck out his hand, awkwardly grabbing the shorter man’s. His palm was slick with sweat. He was sure it would be noticed.

”Nervous?” Stephanie’s father asked, releasing Rhett’s hand and wiping his own on his trousers. “You boys look…” He raised his eyebrows as he looked them both over. “Ready.” He tipped his head, giving it a slight shake.

“Not too ready though,” Missy’s father added, looking directly at Link. He was smiling but his eyes were narrowed. “Right, Link?” He said, punching Link in the shoulder.

Link grabbed his shoulder, wincing. “Right, Mr. Stansel.” He clenched his teeth and pressed his lips together into a line.

The four men headed back toward the group of giggling women, the older members seemingly satisfied with level of embarrassment and intimidation they had imposed.

“I think I’m going to have a bruise,” Link said, rolling his shoulder and rubbing at it.

Rhett chuckled to himself, covering his mouth. “Don’t be such a wimp,” he teased, leaning toward Link and bumping his shoulder.

Link squinted up at him, pursing his lips.

“Link!” Missy called, running toward him.

Link caught her in his arms, giving her a firm hug and planting a small kiss on her cheek. He pushed her away and his eyes traveled over her. “You look… beautiful, Missy.”

Rhett watched the smiling couple. Link’s mouth was wide, but his smile was strange. _What’s wrong?_

“Hi, Rhett,” Stephanie greeted him with much less enthusiasm than her friend had afforded Link.

“Hi,” he said simply, dropping his gaze to his feet. He kicked at the gravel nervously. _Why is this so freakin’ awkward._ He thought he was going to collapse with anxiety. He knew Stephanie really didn’t want to go to prom with him and her tone only made that more clear. Not to mention, spending the day with Link, watching him dress, inspecting him, it had stirred up feelings he was growing tired of suppressing.

“Alright you four!” Missy’s mother called. “Picture time!”

Rhett felt a wave of relief wash over him as he was freed from the uncomfortable moment. But then he realized it meant posing for more photos.

Missy pulled on Link’s hand, dragging him with her, positioning them under a small tree. Link wrapped his arm around her back, cupping her waist.

“Oh! Here, dear.” Missy’s mother passed her the small box containing Link’s boutonniere.

Rhett watched as Missy pinned the white flowers to Link’s lapel. He noticed how tender Link was as he took her hand in his and slid on the corsage. Rhett felt his heart sink and he began to feel angry with himself. This was meant to be one of the best nights of their lives and he was moping. _Get it together, McLaughlin._ A small voice cut through his trance.

“Are you going to put that on me, or what?” Stephanie’s voice was heavy with apathy.

Rhett felt awful, and not only for her. Neither of them wanted to go with the other to this dance, he knew that. He was hoping that she wouldn’t be able to detect his trepidation; he was determined to show her a good time. He painted a smile on his face and tried to divert his attention from Link, who was now happily taking photos with Missy. “Sorry,” he apologized before popping open the plastic container and freeing the corsage. He placed it on her wrist and she smiled for the first time since he’d arrived.

“Come on,” she said, taking his hand. “Let’s try to have a good time.”

They joined the other couple under the tree and Stephanie pinned a matching boutonniere to Rhett’s tail coat.

“Hey,” Link jeered. “We match!” He tugged at Rhett’s lapel, sticking out his tongue in jest.

 _We do._ Rhett ran his fingers delicately over the white rose on his chest. _In every way._ He felt the heat rising in his cheeks. _Stop it._ He bit the inside of his lip to distract himself from his wayward thoughts.

After what felt like several hundred contrived couple poses and groups shots, Rhett found himself longing to escape.

“Hey, Rhett?” Link patted him on the shoulder. “Want to get a couple of shots, just the two of us?” His mouth was turned up into a lopsided grin, and his eyes were wide.

“Sure!” Rhett responded instinctively to the request.

The two stood back to back, arms crossed, under the magnolia tree, listening to the sounds of camera shutters and soft giggles from their dates.

Link turned, and thrust his hand forward. “Let’s get one of us shaking hands,” he said, miming the motion with his outstretched palm.

Rhett narrowed his eyes skeptically. “Isn’t that kinda lame, Link?” he said, running his hand over the back of his hair.

“Of course it’s kinda lame, that’s half the fun,” Link said, laughing and poking at Rhett with his forefingers. “Now, come on! We can like… raise one of our feet or something, if you want to keep it interesting!”

After several more photos and few pointed comments from concerned parents, the group piled into the convertible and made their way to Harnett Central High.

They arrived at the school to find that most of their classmates had already arrived and were gathered outside. The air was full of excitement, laughter, and flashing cameras.

Rhett pulled the car into one of the only empty spaces and they clambered out.

Rhett was the last to exit the vehicle. He stood next to it, watching as Link walked side by side with their dates. His eyes were drawn to only Link, dropping to his waist and round bottom. _Stop staring at him! What is wrong with you?_

Link turned back and called over his shoulder. “You comin’ or what?” He put his arms over the shoulders of both of the girls. “You’re about to lose your date,” he winked.

Rhett sighed. _You need to try to have a good time._ He looked around at his other classmates, all wearing wide smiles, their excited voices and laughter carrying through the air. _Don’t ruin this for him._ He shook his head as he watched after his best friend, his arms still wrapped greedily around both girls. _Freakin’, Neal._ He jogged to catch up.

~ * ~ 

Link walked through the doors, entering the foyer of the school. Lights were slung over the banisters and draped fabric hung from the ceilings.

“Hey, Neal,” Rhett called from behind him. “You think I could get my date back?” Rhett’s voice was breathy.

Link turned to see that Rhett had caught up to them and was slightly out of breath. “I guess.” Link dropped his arm from Stephanie’s shoulder. He smiled, trying to make it seem genuine. But he’d spent the earlier part of the day convinced that Rhett seemed uninterested in his date. He’d even gone so far as to think Rhett had been expressing a genuine interest in him. _Don’t be such an idiot._

Link had spent the entire day flashing false smiles. Making jokes. Trying to convince Rhett, and if he was honest, himself, that he wasn’t infatuated with his oldest friend. Every day was a struggle, trying to hide his feelings, trying to be a good friend, the friend Rhett deserved. Today had been particularly difficult. He was sure Rhett had noticed the rapid drumming in his chest when their bodies were pressed together, that his pathetic attempt to touch Rhett under the magnolia tree were incredibly transparent. _He must have sensed that._ How could Rhett have missed the forced smiles as Link had stood taking photos with Missy? He wished with the deepest parts of himself that he could reveal what his heart wanted so badly. _You can’t._

“Looks like everyone is making their way inside.” Rhett looked back over his shoulder. “This is it, man.” He shoved at Link’s shoulder. “Senior Prom.” Rhett’s face lit up as his mouth arched into a wide smile as he tucked Stephanie under his arm, pulling her body close to his own.

Link’s eyes traveled over the couple and his heart sunk. Stephanie fit perfectly and he couldn’t help the jealous wave that passed through him. It had been so much easier when Rhett had been basically ignoring her. Now, Rhett’s once unenthused date was staring up at him with adoring eyes. _Don’t wreck this by being stupid._ Link spun Missy and drew her close. “Senior Prom.” He maintained eye contact with Rhett as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Rhett looked as the rest of their classmates flooded the space. “Let’s head to the gym,” he said, gesturing down the wide corridor. He rubbed his hand over Stephanie’s waist a few times before leading her forward.

Link watched as they began to meander down the hall. His eyes were greedy for Rhett, lingering where they shouldn’t. _What is wrong with you!?_ He grabbed Missy’s hand and followed after Rhett.

They walked into the fully decorated gymnasium. It looked dramatically different than when they’d last seen it. The walls were covered in bright reams of fabric and decorations. Round cloth-covered tables surrounded the brightly lit dance floor, greens, pinks, blues, and yellows spraying over the wooden floor. A mirror ball hung from the ceiling, sending flashes of white cascading around the room, covering every surface in glimmering squares of light.

Rhett turned to Link. “Look at this place!” He lifted his arms and gestured openly.

Link could only stare, stare at Rhett. The lights were coating him in bright hues; his eyes gleamed each time the rotating flashes danced over them. _Look at you._ Link felt his cheeks heating as he tore his transfixed gaze away. Just as Link had gathered himself enough to respond, the air began to fill with music, the volume of it quickly making it difficult to hear anything but.

Stephanie placed her hand softly on Rhett’s shoulder and he bent down to her level. He smiled as she spoke into his ear. He looked up at Link and gestured toward to dance floor, his eyes brows raised in question.

Link nodded and the four of them made their way into the beams of the colourful lights, their bodies moving in rhythm with the music as their classmates joined them, crowding the dance floor.

The music was upbeat and they all danced jovially together. Link felt his body jarred as someone bumped into him from behind. His body tumbled forward into Rhett.

Rhett stumbled backward, clapping his hands around Link’s upper arms. “Woah there, Link,” Rhett said, staring down at him.

Link looked up at Rhett’s smiling face and he felt his pulse quicken. He swallowed, sending his adam’s apple bobbing up his long neck. “Uh, sorry.” He brushed himself off and stepped out of Rhett’s grasp.

Missy reached for him, taking his arm in her hand and whispering in his ear. “Do you think we could go get some punch?” She spoke in a raised voice, only barely audible over the loud bass.

Link’s eyes were still on Rhett’s as he nodded. _That’s probably a good idea._ He dropped his gaze to his feet and sidestepped Rhett’s large frame. He ladled out a large glass of punch and downed it quickly. It did nothing to quench his thirst. _It’s not a drink you need… it’s him._ Link slammed the glass down on the table, angry with himself, with his thoughts.

“Link?” Missy asked, “What’s wrong?”

 _Everything_ “Nothing, Missy,” he lied. Link turned back to the dance floor and watched Rhett laughing and dancing with his date and their friends. “It’s fine. It just slipped.” He had to look away from the happy scene playing out in front of him. He thought about each and every time he’d felt these same emotions and how every time he forced them back into the recesses of his mind, it was harder and harder.

“As long as you’re sure,” Missy said, tipping her head and running her hand over his arm. She looked past him and her eyes grew wide. “Let’s get our picture taken!” she cried, gesturing over his shoulder.

Link turned to see the staged hanging backdrop and blue stars propped up on pillars, and balloons covering the floor. _Great… more pictures._ He sighed deeply but conceded.

Missy grabbed his hand and hauled him onto the photoset.

Link assumed his usual position for such photos, standing beside her, cupping her hands in his, wishing they were someone else’s. He looked over the camera lens and saw that Rhett was approaching with Stephanie and a rather large group of their friends. His breathing grew ragged and he panicked, dropping Missy’s hands. _Are you worried he’ll be jealous?_

”Can’t get enough of the cameras today, can you, Link?” Rhett smiled at him, tipping his chin back. The teasing tone elicited laughs from their friends.

Link paused only a moment before responding. “You know me…” He struck a pose, one hand on his hip, the other behind his head. “I’m practically a model.” He pursed his lips. It was all just a show, a diversion, for himself and anyone who might be watching. He used humor as a way to distance himself and others from his true feelings.

The music carrying through the air suddenly shifted, slow plaintive chords began to fill the room.

Missy clapped her hand to Link’s chest a few times before she spoke. “Link, dance with me!” It wasn’t a question, and she certainly didn’t give him a chance to respond before she dragged him back onto the dance floor.

Rhett nodded at him, smiling, as they passed.

Missy grabbed Link’s hand in her own, taking his other and placing it at her waist.

Link looked down at his feet as they began to sway together. Missy laid her head against his chest, and he rested his chin in her hair, his eyes seeking Rhett with each rotation. He watched as Rhett and Stephanie took their place in front of the camera, stared as he took her hands in his. _Stop torturing yourself, you masochist._

Link tipped his head, pressing his lips into Missy’s curly blond hair, closing his eyes, needing to free himself, desperate for a reprieve. _I can’t take this._ He’d spent every day with Rhett, but something about this night was different. He felt like his insides were burning with need for his friend, the desire more intense than it had ever been. _I can never have him._ He felt the burning that had been isolated to the pit in his gut begin to build in his eyes. _Don’t you dare cry._

Missy took in a long contented breath, exhaling it into his jacket, warming his chest beneath.

Link lifted his head, opening his eyes. He jolted upright when he was confronted by Rhett, who was now standing mere feet from him, swaying back and forth, his date clung to his chest.

Rhett nodded at him and laid his hand over Stephanie’s back.

Link’s heart was rattling his ribs with the strength of its beating. He took wider steps, increasing the speed of his rotation. _I can’t._ But inevitably, their eyes would meet, and each time, Link felt a magnetic pull, drawing him to Rhett, one that he needed to consciously counteract. As the song built to a crescendo their eyes met once more and the tears that had skirted the edges of his eyes were now threatening to spill out.

Rhett smiled at him, wide and true.

Link’s heart shattered in his chest. That was it, all he had left, all of the resolve, all of the inner strength that he had drawn on for years, used up in a single instant, burned away by a single, simple gesture. _Oh, Rhett._

Link shook his hand free of Missy’s and stumbled away from her. His eyes darted wildly around the room, searching desperately for an escape. His head was spinning and covered in beads of sweat. _I need to get out of here._ He pushed by Missy, running his shoulder into hers, not caring if hurt.

Rhett reached for him as he passed. “Link, wait–”

Link snapped. “Don’t touch me!” The tears began to flow out of his narrowed glaring eyes. “Don’t!” He pushed Rhett’s reaching hand aside and stormed off, jogging for the doors.

Link spilled into the hallway; he felt like he couldn’t draw breath. His lungs felt tight and heavy in his chest, the lights seemed to blur overhead, the buzzing of the florescent bulbs sounded like it had been amplified a thousand times, filling his head. He covered his ears with the palms of his hands, squinting his eyes as he tried to slow his heart rate and deliver much needed oxygen to his clouded mind.

He staggered down the nearby hall, falling against the wall on his shoulder before turning to rest his back against the cold cinderblocks, looking down at his trembling legs. He gritted his teeth as he lifted his gaze to the door in front of him. He pushed himself from the wall and fell into the swinging bathroom door. He reached for the light switch, flicking it off, his head suddenly quiet, free of the incessant hum. In the darkness of the bathroom, the din of the dance was quieted, only a faint hint permeating the walls. Link felt his body begin to relax.

He took hesitant steps forward, still blind in the darkness, feeling for the counter in front of him. He clasped the edges and felt for the familiar shape of the metallic sink and faucet. He turned on the water, letting the cold liquid spill over his hands. He brought his now cool, dampened hands to his face, but they were instantly warmed as he pressed them against his flushed cheeks and forehead. He looked up to where he knew the mirror hung, glad that in the darkness he would not have to look at himself. He wouldn’t be forced to see the pain in his eyes caused by his ridiculous desires. It didn’t stop his mind from confronting him with flashing images and moments, all of them filled with Rhett, of their life together.

He tore his jacket from his shoulders, throwing it onto the counter. He stared ahead, listening to the water flowing from the tap, running down the drain. _What is wrong with you?_ He reached for the tap and turned off the flowing stream. _Get a grip!_ He shook his arms and rolled his neck. He looked back to the mirror; his eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and his form was coming into focus. His hair had fallen into his face, his bow tie sat askew around his neck. _Pathetic._ He dropped his hands to the counter, hanging his head between them, trying to gather the strength to go back, to stand in front of the firing line once more.

Link chewed on his lip, drawing in slow, deep breaths. _You need to try harder._ He reached up and drew his fingers through the long hair that hung in his face, pushing it aside. _You need to do this._ As he reached for his jacket, the door behind him swung open slowly. Yellow light spilled across the floor and up the walls before a dark figure blocked the intruding rays.

“Link?” Rhett’s voice was tentative and small.

Link inhaled sharply. Seeing Rhett in the reflective surface of the mirror had all of the feelings and sensations he’d only just freed himself of flooding back in. Rhett’s face disappeared into darkness as the door swung closed behind him.

“Link, I…” Rhett’s voice trailed off, swallowed up in blackness.

Link could feel him moving closer, he could sense electricity in the air, heat, like his body was designed to respond to Rhett’s. He couldn’t speak. His breathing was ragged and had dried his mouth, leaving his throat burning with a thirst he did not recognize, one for more than water could relieve.

“Are you… Are you okay?” Rhett asked, placing his hand on Link’s shoulder.

 _Rhett…don’t…you don’t know what you are doing to me._ “Ye… yeah.” Link’s voice stumbled out of his parched lips. The place Rhett was touching him felt like it was on fire, like it might cause his entire body to combust.

Rhett placed his other hand on Link’s opposite shoulder. “Link, I know you.” Rhett squeezed gently, pressing his thumbs into Link’s tense shoulders. “Don’t lie to me.”

 _Gosh, that feels good._ Link tipped his head to the side and his cheek brushed against the back of Rhett’s hand, and it felt like an electric charge shot between them. Link gasped before calming himself to speak. “I just needed some air.” He pulled himself from Rhett’s grasp, pushing Rhett’s hand away with the back of his own. He leaned against the side of the metal bathroom stall.

“Link, I saw you.” Rhett took a step toward him, but stopped when he felt Link’s hand against his chest. “I saw you… I saw you cryi–”

“Rhett, please,” Link interrupted. “Don’t.” _Please… I can’t._

Rhett shoved Link’s hand from his chest and closed the gap between them. “Don’t push me away, Link.”

Link sidestepped him and moved to the wall in front of a large stall. “You wouldn’t understand,” Link muttered.

Rhett pressed his fist into the metallic surface Link had just moved from. “Link…”

Link brought his hands to the hair at his temples and squeezed it tightly in his fists. “You won’t… you don’t know…”

“What, Link?” Rhett’s voice grew louder, a hint of anger detectable, frustration evident. “What don’t I know?” he almost yelled as he moved to stand in front of Link.

“Anything!” Link screamed back, throwing his hands in the air and clasping them together on the top of his head. “You don’t know anything…” His voice dropped to a whisper.

“Don’t you… don’t you dare!” Rhett’s voice quaked, not with rage, but something different.

Link peered through the darkness, trying to discern the details of Rhett’s expression, trying to place the emotion he detected, when he heard Rhett begin to sob.

“Y… you… have no idea…” Rhett’s words escaped between sharply inhaled breaths. “It’s you… you who doesn’t…”

Link’s anger, resentment, and self-hatred evaporated as Rhett’s pained words filled the small space. _No…_ He wanted for nothing in that moment but for Rhett to be free of whatever burden plagued him. “Rhett… please don’t cr–”

“Link, I love you.” Rhett’s booming voice, steady and firm, cut him off.

Link’s heart stilled in his chest, before beating more rapidly than it ever had. _What?_ Link’s thoughts were jumbled and confused. _Oh course he does… as a friend..._ He calmed his breathing and spoke “Of course, Rhett. I…lo–”

“No, Link.” Rhett stopped him before he could finish the reciprocating sentiment. “I _Love_ you.”

Link was stunned. His head fell back against the wall. _What is he saying?_ His eyes had once again adjusted to the darkness and Rhett’s hunched shoulders and hanging head were front and center. He opened his mouth to speak but Rhett continued.

“I think I always have.” Rhett picked at his nails and interlaced his fingers, not making eye contact. “It’s always been there… you have always been there…” Rhett turned his back. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have… this is wro–”

“I love you too,” Link said, reaching for Rhett’s shoulder before stopping himself and pulling his hand back. He drew in a shuddering breath before revealing the depth of his feelings. “Rhett, I’ve loved you every minute of every day since I met you.” He pulled gently at Rhett’s shoulder, encouraging him to turn.

Rhett’s body gave way and he turned around. “Link, I–”

“Shhh.” Link laid his index finger over his own lips, leaving it there as he gathered his thoughts. “I need to say this.” Link dropped his hands to Rhett’s, holding them tightly. “I have spent my entire life pretending.” His voice caught in his throat as the realization of the words he was finally saying washed over him. “Pretending to be someone I’m not, pretending to be happy, pretending I could live without loving you.” Link smiled up at Rhett. His face was wet with the tears that streamed from his eyes. “Watching you tonight, happy without me, it felt like someone punched me in the gut.” He winced, remembering the anguish he’d felt, the pain that had drove him to this very place. 

“Link, I was only trying to hide,” Rhett explained. “I didn’t want to ruin tonight… It took everything I had to keep a smile on my face.” He squeezed Link’s hands in his own. “Seeing you dancing, laughing, knowing I could never touch you like that, never dance with you.” Rhett released one of Link’s hands and brushed the knuckle of his index finger over Link’s cheek, wiping away a newly formed tear. “It was like torture.” He cupped Link’s cheek.

Link lifted his hand, covering Rhett’s. “Why?” he asked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Rhett raised his eyebrow. “Why didn’t you?”

Link looked down at their joined hands. “I guess I was afraid.” He traced his thumb over Rhett’s. _Afraid that I would lose everything._

Rhett tipped Link’s chin, looking him in the eyes. “Me too.” Rhett’s eyes moved back and forth between Link’s before his gaze dropped to quivering lips. “But we don’t need to be afraid anymore.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Link’s.

The first contact of his mouth to Rhett’s had Link’s limbs tingling and trembling. He felt like he was bracing himself against a torrent of water, rushing over him as if freed from a levee, weakened by years of suppressed love and emotions, weathered beyond repair. He released his hold on Rhett’s hands and brought them to his waist, sliding them under Rhett’s tailcoat. The feeling was more than Link had ever dreamed: warm, loving, perfect. Everything. _I was made to love you._

Rhett brushed back Link’s long dark strands, tucking them behind his ears and cupped his face gently between his large palms. His mouth was tentative and careful.

Link longed for more. He parted his lips and breathed into Rhett. _I need you._

Rhett responded to the invitation, probing Link’s mouth with his small tongue.

Link moaned contentedly as his tongue met Rhett’s. Blood rushed through his veins and he felt desire that he’d never experienced. Link growled, low in the back of his throat as he shoved Rhett backward into the stall door. It flew open, slamming into the inner wall as they stumbled into the stall.

Rhett reached out, grabbing at the top of the short wall to keep from falling over as Link’s weight fell against him, their mouths parting only long enough to steady themselves.

Link kicked the door closed behind before Rhett shoved him backward until his back was pressed against the cold metal.

Rhett pulled away from their kiss, panting. His eyes were black, his heavy brow obscuring any details Link might glean. He groaned loudly before dropping his hungry mouth to Link’s lean neck.

“Rhett…” Link moaned as he felt Rhett’s tongue flatten over his throbbing artery. His body was responding to each touch like it was the first he’d ever felt. He could feel his impatience building as he stiffened in his pants.

Rhett pressed his body against Link’s as his thumbs traced over Link’s protruding clavicles. “Link, I want you so badly,” Rhett purred into Link’s soft skin.

Link could feel Rhett pressed against his abdomen. “I want this,” he whispered. The unfamiliar sensation was exciting, exhilarating, exactly how he’d hoped and yet, nothing like he’d imagined. It was so much more than he’d ever dreamed loving someone could be. “I want you.”

Rhett trailed his hands over Link’s torso, unbuttoning his vest and beginning to work the buttons of his shirt, worming a hand inside, running it over the soft skin beneath as he captured Link’s mouth with his once more, this time with more fervor, his previous trepidation vanished.

Link’s hands wandered over Rhett’s broad back as he rutted against his thigh. Driving his hips forward, needy for friction, needy for Rhett. He brought his trembling hands to the clasp of Rhett’s belt. He struggled as he unfastened the leather strap.

Rhett pulled his lips from Link’s, staring down his own body at Link’s frantic hands. “Are you sure?” he asked as his chest heaved.

“Yes,” Link whispered. _I don’t think I have been more certain of anything in my life._

“Link… I…” Rhett pulled his jacket off and slung it over the top of the stall. “I can’t believe this is happening,” he panted, reaching down and working the clasp and zipper of Link’s pants before slipping his hand inside and palming Link’s firm erection through his cotton boxers.

Link moaned loudly, the sound echoing off the walls as Rhett’s hand groped at him. He’d never been touched like this, never felt someone else’s hands working his flesh, never expected to ever feel Rhett’s hand wrapped around him, pleasuring him. “I… I can’t… either.” His words were accentuated by gasps and groans. Lost in his own pleasure, his hands had stilled on the zipper of Rhett’s pants. He tried to focus, he wanted to feel Rhett, and for Rhett to feel him but instead, he rocked his hips, pushing into Rhett’s strong hand, his head swimming in pleasure and lust. It was all he could do to grab at Rhett though his pants.

Rhett released his grip and Link squirmed and whined. Rhett smiled, as his tongue darted out, moistening his lower lip. “I’m not going anywhere,” he sighed, bringing his fingers to the elastic waistband of Link’s boxers, slipping his hand inside and taking Link in his hand once more, no barrier separating their heated skin.

“Rhett!” Link cried out. “I… My… Dear God.” He tightened his grip on Rhett, his nails dragging over the fabric of the thick trousers.

Rhett dropped his hand to his own button, popping it open and pushing down the zipper. He took Link’s eager hand in his own and placed it over his throbbing erection, groaning deeply as Link’s hand made contact.

The fabric of Rhett’s boxers were moistened near the tip of his length; pre-come had soaked through, Link could feel the dampness. _So perfect._ He reached up with his free hand, clasping it around the back of Rhett’s neck, pulling his face down kissing him deeply. It was wet and noisy, a kiss years in the making. Link slipped his hand between Rhett’s firm abdomen and tight underwear; his fingers teased the flesh beneath for only a moment before encircling Rhett’s impressive girth.

Their hands were frantic, moving with purpose over each other’s bodies, discovering each other for the first time, being pleasured by another, by the one they loved most. Their throaty whimpers and desperate moans echoed around the empty room. Any fear of being discovered was lost in the ecstasy of the beautiful moment they were sharing. Everything felt as it should, their bodies made to love one another, their souls connecting, utterly and completely.

They moved in rhythm with each other, their cheeks pressed together, incoherent admissions of love and devotion passing between the two. Their breathing was erratic but in step, like two bodies, truly one.

Link’s eyelids fluttered as the pressure in his abdomen built. Rhett’s powerful and talented hand had him on the cusp of orgasm, he tried desperately to hold back, never wanting this moment to end but his vision filled with darting lights as his climaxed rocked through him. “Oh, Rhett!” he cried out, his mouth slack, his head tipped away, his breathing rapid and labored. He felt himself spill over Rhett’s still pumping hand, the movement slickened by the addition of his silky come. He felt his grip on Rhett loosen, the pace of his stroking slow as he tried to recover from the pleasure that flooded his veins.

Rhett bucked his hips in time with the movement of Link’s hand, seeking the same beautiful release. Rhett grabbed the back of Link’s hair in his hand and brought their mouths together, crashing his lips into Link’s and continuing to push himself into Link’s palm.

Link could feel Rhett’s pace becoming irregular, his breath hitching and catching with each thrust. He knew that he must be close and he wanted more than anything to give Rhett the same pleasure that he had just been afforded. He tightened his grip and pulled away from Rhett’s desperate lips. “I love you, Rhett,” he said, as he looked directly into Rhett’s dark, hungry eyes.

Rhett’s body stiffened and he threw his hips forward a final time. He tossed his head back. “Link!” he called out as he covered Link’s eager hand in the evidence of his passion and desire. “I love you too.” He dropped his forehead to Link’s chest, slowly regaining control over his breathing.

Link pressed his swollen lips to the top of Rhett’s head, cupping the back of his neck with his free hand. _This is what love is._

They stood together, pressed against the wall, their sweaty, trembling bodies intertwined and encircled in each other.

They laughed and smiled as they refastened their pants and straightened shirts and bow ties. 

“Any idea how we are supposed to go back out there?” Rhett asked, reaching for his jacket and pulling it over his long arms, smiling down at Link.

Link grinned weakly, traces of pleasure still causing his fingers and toes to twitch. “No.” He reached up and laced his fingers together behind Rhett’s neck. “But I do know that we can’t spend the rest of our life in this bathroom stall,” Link teased.

Rhett chuckled. “Oh, I don’t know,” he said, his head tilting side to side. “It’s pretty spacious…I think I’ve grown rather fond.” Rhett grinned widely before placing a gentle kiss to Link’s sweat-dampened forehead.

“I can see the appeal,” Link said, appraising the space. “But we should really get back out there… dates and all,” Link sighed.

Rhett pulled him into a tight hug, tucking Link’s head under his chin. “Just as long as you know I will only be thinking about you.”

“I’ll be thinking about you too,” Link said softly. He was still in shock, unable to fully grasp the gravity of what had just happened, but was certain of one thing. _I will always love you._

They belonged to each other in this moment and would remain so in every moment from now until forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> RTR <3
> 
> Follow me on that Tumblr thing [Remebertherandler](remembertherandler.tumblr.com)
> 
> **Suggested Listening:  
> **  
> [Tim McGraw - It's Your Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AJ4i4S_fP8)


End file.
